


48 Hours of Fun

by Dirty_Lemon_Pit



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Dark, Dress Up, F/M, Humiliation, Kidnapping, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Lemon_Pit/pseuds/Dirty_Lemon_Pit
Summary: “Where do you think you’re going?”“To put my clothes back on and leave,” I reply not looking at him.“Oh no you’re not,” he says pushing me back down.  “This vacation we’re on was scheduled to last for two full days and I plan on spending each minute enjoying my time with you.”He turns his head towards the clock, I follow suit.  “And according to that, we still have 43 hours to go.”I feel myself beginning to hyperventilate as realization hit me.  This isn’t over and its not going to be over for a very long time.  Smiling at me, Shou reinserts his penis and starts thrusting again.A dark rape fanfiction where Shoutaro Fuwa kidnapps Kyoko Mogami and holds her prisoner for 48 hours while he continuously rapes her.Disclaimer:  This is a work of fiction and as such it not an accurate representation of rape, rape trauma, or imprisonment.  Also, this has not been beta read so there may be a few grammar or spelling errors.





	48 Hours of Fun

 

“Awww!”  Kyoko yawned.  She slowly stretched her arms upward as she sat up.

“Good morning or should I say afternoon.”  Kyoko looked over and saw Shouto sitting at the end of the bed. 

 _Bed?_ Looking around she noticed that the two of them seemed in be in a small, windowless room.  The queen sized bed the two occupied and a night stand with a clock was the only furniture in the entire room.

“Where are we?  This isn’t your parent’s house.”

“No, it’s not.  It’s a special little place known for its secrecy that I rented for our vacation.”  Kyoko looked at him in anger.

“Special little place?  We’re supposed to be visiting your parents!”

 _This is what I get for falling asleep on the train!_ Kyoko thought as she got up from the bed.  “I don’t know what you were hoping to accomplish with this little get away, but I meant what I said before.  I love Ren Tsuruga and we’re going out now so get over it.”

When I grab the handle for the door, an arm slams against it.  I felt my anger rise.

“Get out of my way Shou-chan!”  I demand, attempting to open the door once again.

“No.”  He grabs my arm and pulls me backwards.

“Let go your hurting me!”  I cry.

“I don’t care.”  In one motion he throws me back down on the bed.  “I told you before, your mine and no one else is allowed to have you.”

He’s eyes are cold, menacing even, as he straddles me on the bed.  _He’s got another thing coming if he thinks I’m just going to take that._

“I’m not yours _Fuwa Shoutaro_ and I never was, now get out of my way!”

When I try to push him off me, he grabs both my hands and force them down above my head.  _Damn he’s strong!_ I think as I struggle to break free.

“You are mine,” he says again.  I pause when I feel his free hand snake up my shirt.  “And I will do with you as I please.”

“As if I would ever…” I’m cut off by his mouth on my own.  The kiss is rough and very forceful, I hate it.  When he sticks his tongue in my mouth I take the opportunity to bite it.

“Ow!”  He cries pulling back.  I smirk at him.

_Smack_

After first I’m dazed by the impact, but slowly the shock fades away.  My eyes start to water from the immense pain I feel.  I look at Shoutaro, pure shock in my eyes.

“You, you hit me.”  I cry.

“So what?”  He replied nonchalantly.  “You’re mine and I will hit you as I please.”  He squeezes my wrists in his grasps.  I wince at the pain.  “If you don’t want to be hit again, then I suggest you learn some obedience.  Now don’t move.”

Releasing me, I remain completely still as he unbuttons my blouse.  “So you are still capable of listening obediently, good to know.”

As he pulls my shirt away and tossing it on the floor, I look up at the man I used to love, my childhood friend since diapers.  And for the first time in my life, I feel complete fear while looking at him.

 

* * *

 

 

“Pretty crappy underwear,” he says after taking off my pants.  “Not sexy at all, oh well.”

I lay there motionless and he removes his shirt and throws it on the floor.  I glance at his tone body, muscles well defined, proof of just how strong he is, how much stronger he is than me.  He takes off his pants and slides then to the floor as well.  Reaching beneath me, he unclasps and completely removes my bra.  My underwear is discarded right after.

He stares at me for a bit before maneuvering himself between my legs.  I can feel his fingers gripping my knees before he bring them down my thighs and up my sides.  He pauses to grip my breasts for a moment before continuing to my shoulders and down my arms.  I almost gag on my own need to vomit.

“Don’t worry, I know this is your first time,” he says brining my hand up to his lips.  He places a gentle kiss on my wrist.  “It’s mine too, so if you behavior I’ll make it enjoyable.”

Gently he kisses down my arm, past my elbow, to my neck.  I can hear him, feel him sucking me.  _Punch him, slap him, for god sakes do something Kyoko!_ I can hear my inner demons yelling at me to fight back.  Some are even pleading for me to release them so they can take care of Shoutaro. 

I want to, I so want to especially with his hand massaging my sides, the weight of his body on top of me.  I want to set them free to strangle him to death, but I can’t.  I’m just, so shocked and scared and I can’t seem to do anything.

He bring his lips to mine.  He’s gentle when he kisses me, almost caring.  His tongue explores my mouth, rubbing against my gums and massaging my tongue with his own.  He gently nibbles my bottom lip before pulling back.  His lips move downward to my chest.  He pinches one, while he licks the other.  Slowly round and round his tongue goes while his hand continues to rub me.  He only stops after both completely erect.

Moving further down he reaches my vagina.  I jerk when I feel his tongue on my clitoris.

“ah,” I weakly moan.  _I hope he didn’t hear that._ I think, covering my mouth with both hands.

“Found your spot did I?”  He says to me smirking.  I shake my head no, but he doesn’t buy it.  He goes back down and hits that spot again and again.

 _God damn!_ I think as I try to hold back my moans of pleasure and the react to his movements that I can feel coming with dread.  _Why the hell is he going so slow?  Being so gentle?  Almost as if he actually cares._ I laugh at the thought of him actually caring.  _Would I prefer it if he was rough?  If my body didn’t react positively to this?_ I don’t know the answer to that, I never thought about how I would want to be raped before.  I fall into despair when my orgasm hits.  _Please dear god just let this end already._

Shou doesn’t miss a beat.  I feel a finger enter me right after, followed by another.  I can feel him in me, stroking my vagina wall, stretching me out.  Pulling out his fingers, I watch him throw his briefs to the floor.  _Here is comes._

I want to scream when he enters me.  Scream my lungs out at him, curse him, strangle him, kill him, but I don’t.  Instead I sit there as he enters me.  He stops after a while, pulls back, and then the thrusting begins.  I am painfully aware of each and every single thrust he makes.  It’s as if time has slowed down, dragging out every single unbearable second of it.  _What did I do to deserve this?_

I let my mind wonder to happier times.  I think about the first time I saw Ren, how much we hated each other and how that hate slowly grew into love.  I think about his smile, the radiant one that I love and the devilish one he uses to hide his anger.  I’m thinking about that when I feel warm liquid pool inside me.  Panting slightly, Shou pulls out of me.

 _Finally, it’s over._ I want to cry with joy.  Sitting up, I move to exit the bed, only to be stopped by a hand.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“To put my clothes back on and leave,” I reply not looking at him.

“Oh no you’re not,” he says pushing me back down.  “This vacation we’re on was scheduled to last for two full days and I plan on spending each minute enjoying my time with you.”

He turns his head towards the clock, I follow suit.  “And according to that, we still have 43 hours to go.”

I feel myself beginning to hyperventilate as realization hit me.  _This isn’t over and its not going to be over for a very long time._ Smiling at me, Shou reinserts his penis and starts thrusting again.

 

* * *

 

 

 _6:00 a.m., 36 more hours to go._ I lie there in the bed, trapped in place by Shoutaro’s arm.  He raped me a total of three times that night, before just collapsing next to me and falling asleep.  I’m exhausted as well, sleep tugs at my eyes, but I am unable to succumb.  Too conscious of my rapist’s arm around me, too conscious of his body lying next to me, too conscious of our nakedness as we lie together. 

 _It’s probably better that I don’t sleep.  All I can think about is him and I don’t want him in my dreams right now._ And so I lay there all night long, trying to think of a way out of this that does not involve waiting another 36 hours.  I want to get up from the bed, want to push his body off of me, want a break from his sickening touch, but I’m too scared.  Too scared of waking him and him noticing.  Too scared of the punishment I would receive for disobeying his command to stay in bed until he wakes.

My hand reaches up to touch my now swollen cheek.  I wince when my fingers make contact.  And so I continue lying there watching the clock tick by until Shou finally stirs around 7:25.

“Good morning,” he says planting a kiss on my lips.  He gets up and pulls his underwear back on.  Wrapping myself in the covers, I try to dress myself.

“What do you think you’re doing?”  He asks me.

“P-p-putting my-my clothes b-b-back on.”  I hate how shaky my voice comes out, how obviously fearful of him I am now.

“Don’t bother,” I back up as he approaches me, only stopping when I hit the wall.  “I think your fine the way you are now.”

When he pulls the sheets way I reflectively try to cover myself with my arms, big mistake.  I wince as he violently grabs my face.

“Did you forget what I told you last night about trying to cover yourself with your arms?”  I shake my head no.  “Then why are you doing it now?”

Unable to move, my arms remain in place.  He glares at me and then angrily forces them down to my sides.

“Disobedient bitch,” he spits at me.  “You’re gona regret this.”

I fall to the ground as he slaps me again.  Being the coward that he is, he kicks me as I lay on the floor.  I gasp for breath after all the air is knocked out of me.  He doesn’t give me much time to recuperate though, grabbing me by my hair and pulling me upright.  I scream and struggle in vain against him.

Pulling his underwear back down, he slams me against the wall.  This time when he rapes me it’s not gentle at all, but violent and painful.  Tears stream down my cheeks from both the pain and humiliation of it all.  _It hurts!_ I think as his penis scraps against my vagina walls.  When he finishes, I fall to the floor.

“I’m be waiting for you outside, don’t take long.”  He leaves and I curl up into a ball.  _What did I do to deserve this?_ I think as I sob.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Now that’s a nice view._ I think as I watch Kyoko cook.  She’s wearing an apron and nothing else, giving me a great view of her ass.  _I should’ve done this so much sooner.  All the threats and lame attempts at forcing her to remain mine all in vain._

I clench my fists at the memory of Ren Tsuruga and Kyoko announcing their relationship on tv.  It still makes my stomach turn that I lost to Tsuruga, fucking Ren Tsuruga of all people!  _No way am I letting that bastard have her, she’s mine!_

It was after that that I hatched this scheme, it was pretty easy actually.  Rent a hotel room specifically designed for people who want some privacy, have my parents invite Kyoko home for a weekend, join her on the train ride home, place some sleeping pills in her drink, change trains, and then check in to the hotel with a sleeping Kyoko in his arms.

 _We were both in disguise due to our celebrity status, so there should be no risk of anyone knowing we were here._ I watch as Kyoko glances over her shoulder for like the umpteenth time already.

I can tell she’s uncomfortable by my stares, but I don’t really care.  This trip is about making her mine again and I’ll be damned if I let _her_ feelings on the matter ruin that.  All the food needed for the trip is stored in the refrigerator, already chopped up so there’s no need for any knives.  _Last thing I want is her getting any ideas._ The only things available are pots, pans, spatulas, spoons, and the normal utensils and objects for eating.  _Nothing she can use as a weapon._

The food still needed to be prepared though, so Shou watched in glee as Kyoko cooked their food. 

 _I can’t take this anymore._ Shou thought as he got up from the table and walked over to Kyoko.  She jumped when she felt his arms around her waist.

“Shou…I’m trying to cook.”

“So what?”  I grab her ass and start kissing her neck.

“I can’t cook with you doing that,” she whispers back.

“Let’s take a break then,” I reply turning off the stove.  “You can’t just expect me to see you looking like that and not do anything about it.”

Turning her around, I sit her on the edge of the counter (away from the food).  I pull her into a passionate embrace before kissing her deeply.  While I explore her mouth with my tongue, I slowly untie the apron.  Placing it to the side, I roam her body with my eyes. 

 _Looks like she learned her lesson._ I think when she makes no move to cover herself.  _Good girl, I’ll have to give her a prize._

I lick my fingers and place my index into her.  Slowly I rub up against her vagina wall, while simultaneously teasing her clitoris with my thumb.  My actions elicit a few moans from her lips before I feel her release.

Satisfied, I wrap her legs around me and start pounding her.

“Ah, ah, ah,” I can hear her crying.  By now I’ve found her pleasure spots, found just where to hit in order to make her cry in pleasure.  _I’m getting really good at this._ I think when I climax inside of her.

Feeling better, I sit back down at the table and watch Kyoko as she finishes preparing breakfast.

“This has been the tastiest breakfast ever.”  I exclaim.  Kyoko wordlessly nods her head in agreement.

 

* * *

 

 

 _32 more hours of this hell to go._ Kyoko thinks as she scrubs herself.  She’s never been prouder of her acting abilities then today.  Although she can’t fake an orgasm yet, she can still pretend to be enjoying it when Shoutaro rapes her.  She quickly realized that was what he was after and adapted herself accordingly, lease he take his inability to pleasure her the wrong way.

 _Knowing how he’s become he’d blame me and further pain would follow._ Her gentle scrubbing turned vigorous as the last few hours events played back in her head.  _Need to get clean, need to get clean._

“Whoa slow down there.”  Shou’s placed his hand over Kyoko’s.  She shuddered at his touch.  “Don’t be so rough with yourself now, wouldn’t want to hurt yourself now would you.”

_Hurt myself, what a joke.  The only person who keeps hurting me is you!  You sick freak who can’t even give me a moment alone in my misery._

After breakfast, Shou announced that they needed to take a bath.  Kyoko was angered, but not surprised when he insisted they bath together.  He was always watching now.  Watching her cook breakfast, watching her brush her teeth, hell the psycho even watched her use the fucking toilet.  She never commented though, too scared to dare say anything at all to him.  So here they were, side by side, washing away the filth.  _If only I could drown him in it._

Rinsing off, the two proceeded to the tub.  Despite his presence, Kyoko enjoyed the soak.  The heat from the water relaxed her and dulled some of the pain she was feeling.  So relaxed she felt that it caught her off guard when Shou placed his hand on her shoulder.

“Let’s liven things up shall we,” he whispered in her ear.

Kyoko wanted to cry.  She wanted, needed a break from his constant demands, needed a bit of relief that she clearly was not going to get any time soon.  Despite her desire to cry, her face remained emotionless as Shou pulled her on to his lap.

“You are so damn intoxicating,” He said after creating another hickie on her neck.  “I just can’t get enough of you.”

He grabbed her breasts with his hands and squeezed.  _That hurts!_ She winced at the pain.

“Was that too rough?  Don’t worry, I’ll be gentler this time.” 

Gently he massaged her breasts, careful not to squeeze too hard.  She sat there in anguish as he played with them.  Massaging them, rubbing them, pinching her nipples, it felt like it went on forever.  Kyoko almost vomited when she felt his penis harden against her and nearly turned around to slap him when he commanded that she maneuver him into her.

Kyoko was painfully aware of every second as she grab his penis and sat herself back down on it.  Something about the fact that she was actively participating in her own rape just sicken her to no end.  He thrusted upward, Kyoko moaned.  She knew how to play her part and play it well.  Again and again he thrusted upward into her, all the while she pretended to be racked by pleasure.

After he climaxed, he turned Kyoko around to face him.

“Time for round two,” he stated as he pushed into her.

 _Exactly how many times in one day can he go?_ Kyoko thought, trying to take her mind off of everything.  It was becoming easier to image being somewhere else with each incident she experienced.  She didn’t know how she felt about that.

“Ah!”  Shou cried panting.  “Did you enjoy that Kyoko?”

I nodded my head yes.  After we exited from the bathtub, I dried myself off with a towel before placing it back on the hook.

“You can keep it on.”  Shou stated.  I looked at him in shock.

“I thought you wanted me to walk around naked,” I stated.

“That was just for this morning, I do have some clothes for you to wear.”

Anyone else would be happy at this new, but I was smarter than that.  I knew too well that Shoutaro had something different in mind.

“Let’s go pick you out an outfit.”  He shoves me out the door in front of him.  I go quietly, despite my trepidation.

 

* * *

 

 

“Looks ok I guess, try the next one.”  Kyoko walks back to the closet.  I wait patiently on the living room couch until she returns, this time wearing a cop’s uniform.  It’s incredibly tight, with the skirt barely covering her groin.  The shirt comes down in a low V in front, showing off most of her chest.  Her nipples are still covered though, but you can see them through clearly through the tight fabric.  A police hat sits on her head.

 _Not bad._ I think as I have her make various poses for me.  Each outfit I request different poses expect for one pose that I keep repeating, where she bends over in front on me.  I can’t help but enjoy the view of her naked ass in each outfit she wears.  For this one I request a few gun poses, making sure to take a picture with my camera of each one.  _It was definitely a good idea not to prepare any underwear for these outfits, she looks so much better being naked underneath._

“Next,” I command and she goes back into the dressing room.  _By the time this is over, I’ll have so many great photos to jack off to._ I chuckle to myself.

The next outfit she presents to me is a sluttly school girl outfit.  The plaid skirt reaches the upper thigh, the white polo shirt is a mid-drift tied together in front, and the knee high socks with brown shoes adorn her legs.  Shou especially loves this one, having Kyoko spread her legs and touch herself as he snaps away.  _Definitely going to be one of my favorites._

A French nurse came next, followed by a superhero, a firefighter, a bikini, a completely see through floor length gown, and finally her very own Love Me outfit.

“Take that off.”  Shou immediately commanded when she walked out in it.  _Why the hell did I even add that to the collection, its hedious?_

When Kyoko turned to leave, Shou stopped her.  “On second thought, let me remove it.”

Kyoko stood there as he unzipped the jumper.  He pushed it open and over her shoulders, dropping it to the floor.  Next he had Kyoko step out of it. 

 _Damn she looks so delectable._ He thinks as he stars at her.  _But it’s already past lunch time and I’m kinda tired from all the work I’ve been doing._

He directs Kyoko to the kitchen and watches her in her trademark apron.  After lunch, the two proceed back to the living room. 

“Put the school girl outfit back on and come join me on the couch.”  Kyoko does as she is told and the two sit together on the couch watching variety shows.

At first, Shou has his hand resting in her shirt, but completely forgets about it as he howls in laughter.  Hours past and they sit there together, Shou laughing uncontrollably.  They only stop twice, once for a bathroom break and again for dinner.  Shoutaro doesn’t attack Kyoko this time, too eager to continue watching tv to be bothered.

“Damn it!”  Shou curses looking at the clock that reads 11:00.  “Why didn’t you tell me it was getting so late?  This is going to cut into our time together.”

“I’m sorry,” Kyoko simply replies.

“Yeah right,” Shoutaro scuffed.  “You were probably hoping I’d forget all about you.”

“I wasn’t, I just didn’t want to interrupt your fun by being impatient for you to return your attention to me.”

 _Wow!_ Shoutaro thought looking at Kyoko.  _To think that she’d become so unable to resist me already.  I thought we’d have to do this again at least 2 more times before we got to that stage.  I must really be amazing._

“I’d rather you did interrupt,” I say as I push Kyoko down on the couch.  “Being with you is so much more pleasurable than any variety show could ever be.”

I go in for a kiss and am surprised when she kisses me back.  I relish in her arms around my neck, pulling me in for more.  Our tongues intertwine in her mouth and I find myself enjoying her participation more than I thought I would.  Eager, I untied her shirt and begin kissing down her neck.

“Before we continue, I have a question.”

“What is it?”  I ask, slightly irritated by her interruption.

“The door over there,” I look towards where she is pointing.  “That’s the exit correct?”

“Why do you ask?  So eager to leave me already?”

“No, I was just wondering how we are supposed to leave when there appears to be no way to open the door from this side.”

 _So that’s why she was being so participatory._ I think in anger.  _She wants to find a way out of this._

“I’m just a little worried is all,” Kyoko says to me.  “We only have so much food and I don’t want to be stuck in here.”

“But I suppose,” she begins, caressing my cheek with her hand.  “That it wouldn’t be so bad being trapped indefinitely here if I means I get to spend more time with you.”

Her seductive smile is all I need to put my mind at ease.  _Don’t be so paranoid Shou, you clearly just underestimated yourself there.  She definitely wants you now._

“I arranged for a guy to open it up tomorrow at 6:00 p.m.  All I have to do is say the password and the door with open without incident.”

I continue kissing down Kyoko’s chest, stopping to suckle her breasts.  I can feel her hands combing through my hair as I lick her pussy.  So desperate for my affection she’s become that I don’t even have to tell her to undress or undress her, she does it automatically.  It catches me off guard when she herself pulls my towel from me and tosses it on the floor.

“To think you’ve become such a desperate little slut already,” I smirk at her, turning her around.  “Not that I’m complaining, I think I prefer you this way.”

She cries out in pleasure as I pound her from behind.

“Mmmmm, more,” she begs me.  “Go faster.” 

I grab her hips for better support as I quicken my pace.

“Yes, that’s it, right there…ah!”  She cries. 

 _She’s become so demanding._ I think as I release inside her.  We both collapse on the couch.

“That’s the first time since this started that you’ve given _me_ any commands,” I comment.

“I’m sorry, I was out of line.  Please forgive me.”

“No apologies necessary,” I explain.  “I like the thirsty whore you’ve become.  It’s a major turn on to be honest.”

“Well then,” Kyoko sits up and crawls over to me.  “I’ll be sure to do it again.”

I feel her lips caress against mine.  _Yeah, this is definitely more fun if she wants it._ That night, I have her wear the police uniform and cuff her to the bed.  Her delightful giggles are music to my ears.

 

* * *

 

 

“YAWN!”  I open my eyes and look at the clock.  _1:00, 5 more hours to go._

I tried to get up, but soon realize that my right arm is still handcuffed to the bed.  I sigh and tap Shoutaro’s shoulder next to me.

“What?”  He moans, annoyed.  He was always a horrible morning person.

“Looks like we slept in, it’s already 1:00 in the afternoon.”

Shoutaro looks at the clock and curses.

“It’s no wonder we slept so late, we were up half the night last night.”  I explain.

“Worth it, that was the most fun I’ve had this entire trip.”  Shou stated, un-cuffing my arm.  “Who knew you could be such a wild cat in bed.”

“People are full of surprises,” I reply rubbing my wrist.  “You never know just what they are capable of doing until it’s too late.”

I slide my hand across Shou’s chest before planting a short kiss on his lips.

“Up for a little bit of morning fun?”  I ask, moving my hand downward, sliding off the covers.  When I reach his dick, I wrap my hand around it and slowly start stroking his up and down.  His moans of pleasure are soft, but audible to my ears.  I kiss him deeply, nibbling his bottom lip before licking my way down his body.

“Ah!”  He cries as I suck him.  Slowly at first, making sure to tease his tip with my tongue.  I feel his finger enter me as I continue to suck him.  He grabs my hips and moves them over until I’m fully straddling him.

“What are you…ah!”  I jerk in surprise when I feel something wet lick my folds.  Taken by surprise at his actions, I remain still as he inserts his tongue fully into my vagina.  It takes a while to get used to his motions, twisting and rubbing his tongue inside me, but soon I’m back to sucking him off.

Faster and faster I go, fighting back the gag reflect as his penis hits the back of my throat.  He lets out one more loud moan and cum fills my mouth.  I swallow it despite the bitter taste and turn my attention back to Shou’s face.

“I didn’t think I had another one in me,” Shou heavily.  “You sure know how to wear a guy out fast.”

I smile before getting up and proceeding to the bathroom unattended.  After showering, relieving myself, and brushing my teeth, I walk out to the kitchen. I stand there in my trademark apron only outfit cooking lunch while Shou sits at the table in his boxers, starring. 

 _This is perfect, so very perfect._ I saw to myself, humming a happy tune as I work. 

Shou doesn’t bother me as I cook, too exhausted from everything I gather.  Small talk is exchanged while we eat, followed by another session of relaxing on the couch watching television.  This time I’m wearing that see through, floor length gown.  Shou’s wearing normal street clothes, with his designed glasses and hat laying on the table by the door.  An hour before it’s time to leave Shou decides one more round of fun is needed.

“Yes, right there…ah!”  I cry as he tongue circles my clitoris.  I cum all over the dress.  Dropping his undergarments, Shou position himself between my legs and starts thrusting.  Again and again he thrusts, eliciting a string of moans from me.

“What in insatiable slut you’ve turned into,” Shou states, still thrusting into me.  “Can’t live without my now can you?”

“Mmmm, YES!”

“Don’t worry though,” he assured me.  “This is only the beginning.  I can’t wait to see the look on Ren’s face when you tell him you’re dumping him for me.”

“I wonder though,” Shou leans down and kisses me before continuing.  “Knowing you, it might be hard to look him in the face after all this.  I wonder how you’ll look when you tell him?”

I feel warm fluid fill me and Shou pulls out.

“5:23,” he says looking at the clock.  “Just enough time to finish everything up before we leave.”

Standing up and redressing, he walks away into another room.  A few minutes pass before he returns with a pile of clothes in his hands and hands them to me. 

 _Normal street clothes._ I take off the dress and put on the bra.  _Feels a little weird to be wearing a bra after all this time._ When I’m done dressing he hands me a single white pill.

“It’s a morning after pill,” he states when I look at him shocked.  “Don’t want any complications to arise from this little excursion.”

I take it immediately, swallowing the whole thing without the aid of water.  _A pregnancy is definitely the very last thing that I want right now._

_Knock, knock_

Shou walks over to the door and speaks the password.  The door clicks and Shou tests the handle, opening the door a bit before closing it again.

“I guess our 48 hours of fun is officially over,” he smirks.  “I can’t wait for the next…”

_Smack_

Shou hits the floor hard, blood trickling down his temple.

“Wha-what?”  He asks, dazed and confused.  I whack him again over the head with the lamp.

“Hee, hee, hee,” I giggle before bursting out in full laughter.

“Finally, this 48 hours of hell is finally over!”  I exclaim in between my hysterical shrieks.  Shou looks at me confused.  “Don’t tell me you honestly thought I was actually being serious?  I’m an actress for crying out loud, you idiot!”

I sit on his chest, straddles him as I strike him over and over again.

“St-stop,” he manages to choke out.

“You don’t give me commands, not any more.”  I smile in glee at his bloodied, beat up face.  _Look at that handsome face of his, that face that he was so proud of is now nothing more than a bloody mess.  God this feels good._ I smile as my demon Kyoko’s come flying out in full force.  They’ve been contained, suppressed for far too long and are enjoying their freedom and new found rage to feed off of.

“You wanted to know how’d I face my boyfriend Ren?”  I say starring down at the barely conscious Shoutaro.  “I’ll tell you, with a huge smile on my face!”

_Smack_

I sit there panting heavily as Shoutaro bleeds out onto the floor.  One quick check for a pulse on his neck and I know for certain that he’s dead. 

“Now you are truly dead to me.”

I walk over the closet, dispose of the bloody clothes I’m currently wearing, and change into my LOVE me jumpsuit.  It’s not a smart move, the jumpsuit is extremely eye catching, but I don’t care.  I feel powerful in it and right now that’s exactly how I want to feel.

Breaking the memory card inside the camera, I check behind the television and find a locker key.  _You always did suck at hiding things._

Stepping over his body, I proceeded out the door without even bothering to look back.  I soon find a set of lockers down the hallway and insert the key into the matching number locker.  I find my purse inside along with the small suitcase I brought for our trip.

It takes me awhile to find my way back to LME, the place Shoutaro took us was more remote and isolated then I thought, but I don finally manage to locate a train station.  When I arrive back home I immediately return to my living quarters and lay down.  _Now what?_

Several days past without anyone hearing anything from Shoutaro.  Shou’s parents call me once during this time, asking me what happened to the scheduled trip back home.  Apparently Shou had called them and simply told them it was cancelled without giving any details.  I lie and tell them we had a fight before boarding the train and ended up going our separate ways.  I feel a little bad about lying to them, but figure it’s better than telling them their son is a psychotic rapist who held me prisoner for 48 hours while he raped, humiliated, and beat me.  _Yeah, the lie is definitely better than the truth._

Shoutaro Fuwa is officially labelled as missing by the police, but even as the weeks of investigation continue, no one is able to find any trace of him.  _I guess that place really does specialize in secrecy._ I continue on with my life, landing another acting gig in a commercial and continuing to see Ren.  When our relationship finally reaches the next level, I’m more than ready for it.

“That was…amazing,” Ren pants heavily.  I lay on top of him in pure bliss.  “That was your first time wasn’t it?  How were you so good?”

“Oh you know the internet,” I reply with a small smile.  My mind wonders back to Shou for a brief moment before I stop thinking about him completely and drift off into a blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the second work to come out of my dark and twisted mind. Love it or loathe it, it's not going anywhere anytime soon. Enjoy!


End file.
